


始皇妄想日记

by kangjunyao



Category: fgo秦始皇
Genre: M/M, 我♂/秦始皇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjunyao/pseuds/kangjunyao





	始皇妄想日记

总之，就是那天，异闻带的始皇在我面前出现了。  
绚丽的孔雀尾羽一般的光芒交织成一个熟悉的人形，刚刚还存于屏幕里的二维画面突然真的投射到现实里来。  
“……您？！”  
我一时吃惊得说不出话来。  
人皇漂浮于半空，缓慢地睁开眼眸，真实立体的脸庞远比立绘要明艳，简直惊心动魄，每煽动一次眼睫，我的心脏就要被重重一锤。  
“哎呀，您……？！”  
我还是一时说不出什么完整的句子，只来得及注意他嫣红的眼尾，那曾在我梦里被赋予某种色情的想象。  
“人类？”人皇开口。  
“是啊，是哦，”我漫声应道，自己都不晓得在说些什么，“是人类。咦，您是怎么……？”  
外星人终于入侵地球了？还是世上真的存在魔法？世界处于圆环之理中？  
据人皇所言，因为迦勒底来客的造访，那个异闻带与其他维度的时空产生了碰撞，他在时空中顺着涟漪找到了一处连通点，于是整个人便顺利来到这个世界。  
大概就像是数据传输。人皇说。  
震惊终于缓慢地从我的思维里退去，但随之而来的是一种迷醉般的眩晕感，人皇对这个时空似乎并不好奇，他环顾了一下我乱糟糟的房间，既不感兴趣，也没有嫌弃，只是最终视线落点放在了他脚下的手机上。  
我看见他将左手的食指变作类似连接线插头一般的东西，然后插进了我的手机数据口。  
“朕之前见过这种东西，”人皇说，他始终有种平淡的高高在上，“你们真的每个人都有吗？”  
“是的。”我轻声道。  
我都不敢大声喘气，然而身体不听使唤，不由自主地向着那名君主靠近。  
他跪坐在那里，身后的羽翅层叠着堆在一边，像是丝绸掩映着他的身子，他正专心致志地读取数据，眼中流光溢彩，我忍不住发出一声气音。  
他可真美。  
“我能摸摸您吗？”我都不知道我的嘴怎么能说出这样大胆的话来。  
“朕允许任何子民的亲近，”他要比我想象的大方多了，“朕恩准你。”  
“谢谢陛下，”我要落泪了，整个人哆嗦着颤抖着，想来应该难看得很，畏缩得一塌糊涂，奇怪我还能抖着手去触碰他肩膀裸露的一小块皮肤，我语无伦次地，“陛下，我愿成为您的仆人、侍臣、子民，我愿匍匐在您脚下，请恩准我……”  
“亲吻您。”  
我的唇落在他的锁骨，像是每个热夜做的狂乱的梦，我的陛下只低头看着我，他大概对于这样的爱意习以为常，眼中甚至没翻出一点波澜。  
我的手梭巡过他光裸的身子，那是一种沁凉的手感，像机器，却异常柔软，我的手停留的时间久一点，便会模拟出同样的温度来。  
我的吻落在他的胸膛，他大方地躺倒在地，整个人敞开着，像是我曾养过的一只猫。  
“你要研究朕？”他望着我。  
他的手里还拿着手机，我不知道他了解这个世界多少了，不过人的欲望总是相通的，我忽然产生了一点邪恶的想法，又被我摇摇头抛弃了，人皇抛弃肉身，早不受七情六欲的约束，即使知道，想必也不甚理解。  
我迟疑了一下，回应他：“是的。我想研究您。”  
我想每一寸每一处、从里到外、完完整整地研究您，我的手指继续向下，那里本该是人类私处的地方一片平坦，包裹着薄薄的布料。  
我硬得不像话。

布料在我手下化开。  
当然不是我忽然掌握了某种力量，我愣怔了一下，才恍悟这是来自人皇的某种允许，之前依附在他身躯上的贴身布料忽然像是活了的图腾一般在他身上扭动盘旋，一只脚踩在了我的两腿之间。  
“迷茫的子民啊，”人皇的神色依旧平静，“你需要朕的引导？”  
操。  
我整个人的灵魂仿佛拥有了重量，在那瞬间直向下坠去，落在他脚下碾着的那块软肉上，现在那里像根灼热的铁棒。  
我听见自己的呻吟声，而除了满脑子的“操”我没有第二个想法。  
“您常这样引导人民吗？”我喘着粗气，胡乱地舔吻着他的胸膛，人皇在我身下，而他的一只脚踩着我的欲望。  
我忍不住去想他也曾这样平躺在其他人的身下，无数人，他接受他们的肖想和欲望，就像今天接受我的，他允许他们进入他吗？他允许他们射在他里面、皮肤上、脸上、嘴里吗？  
我的欲望同无数个血红的念头翻滚着，我的手依然颤抖着，向他下体的阴影处摸去。  
那里竟真的有一个闭合的小口，随着我手指的戳弄，异常柔顺地打开，令我得以顺利进入。  
“您，”我不知道我在说什么，“您真好。”  
我的陛下包容着我，同样身体力行地容纳我在他身体里，我只要想一想就几乎要射出来。但现在还不是时候。  
我捉住他作乱的脚，脚趾已经染上了水光，滑腻腻的带着轻微的腥气，我吻他的脚趾，含他，看他似乎察觉到痒似的微微缩着脚心，我吻着他的脚踝，恨不得将他整个吞吃下去，我的胃烧灼着，等待一场来自君主的恩赐。  
进入的过程简直过于简单，“操。”我呻吟。我说不出别的什么话来，脑子一片混沌，那里太过舒适，仿生的肉壁温柔又迫切地挤压着我，让我呻吟着哭出来，陛下脸红了，尽管眼神依旧淡然，但仿佛被我这个大逆不道的子民拉下来了一点，我凑过去吻他，只敢吻他的嘴角。  
千万个法师一同在我耳边吟唱，我看见一双泛着水光的眼，陛下在我身下，我在他里面。  
操。  
我大概只坚持了几分钟，也可能长一点，总之我失去了某时刻的记忆，等我回过神来的时候，他正将两只修长的腿盘绕在我腰间。  
“先别出来，朕处理一下，”他说，“不然会短路。”  
我晕晕乎乎地看着他，那处忽然传来了一阵要命的震动，像是机器运行时的微小的运转，我呻吟了一下，我想我大概突破了人类的某种极限。我的不应期完全消失不见了。  
我很快又硬了。


End file.
